Angel's Devil Story
by loeloe07
Summary: [Chapter 4 is out! TeukChul ft. Seventeen] kumpulan kisah The All Mighty Universe Big Star "Kim Heechul" dan sang kekasih, Angel Without Wings "Leeteuk"... TeukChul / BL
1. Going to Papua

"Tsk, jadi dia menerima tawaran itu?" gerutu Heechul setelah membaca sebuah artikel di ponselnya.

Sang manager yang sedang sibuk menyetir di sebelah Heechul hanya melirik sekilas tanpa menanggapi gerutuan Heechul.

"Bahkan dia tidak meminta pendapatku lebih dulu."

"Apa dia sengaja ingin membuatku cemburu?"

"Atau jangan-jangan dia mulai bosan kepadaku?"

Heechul terus menggerutu sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Apakah itu berita mengenai keberangkatan mereka ke Papua?" tanya Yongsun, sang manager.

Mendengar pertanyaan Yongsun, Heechul langsung menoleh cepat dan menatap Yongsun dengan tajam.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini, hyung?"

"N-ne, aku mendapat kabar mengenai hal tersebut tadi saat kau sedang syuting. Kupikir kau sudah tahu lebih dulu."

Heechul hanya diam lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan memilih untuk menatap keluar. Yongsun yang sudah hapal dengan sikap sang cinderella Super Junior ketika sedang marah pun hanya menggeleng pelan

"Jangan ke apartemen!" ucap Heechul memecah keheningan.

"Ehem... Jadi, kau kuantar pulang kemana?" tanya Yongsun.

"Ke rumahku. Aku malas bertemu dengannya saat ini."

"Baiklah."

Yongsun memilih untuk mengikuti keinginan Heechul, karena membantah sang cinderella yang sedang marah hanya akan memperpendek usia.

Drrttt... Drrtttt...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Heechul berdering.

 _Nae Yeobo is calling..._

Setelah melihat caller ID sang penelpon, Heechul pun menolak panggilan tersebut dan segera me-non-aktifkan ponselnya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi ponsel kembali.

"Ne, yeobseyo..." ujar Yongsun menjawab panggilan pada ponselnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya masih sibuk mengemudi.

 _"Hyung, apakah kalian sudah pulang?"_

"Ne, kami dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Heechul. Sepertinya saat ini dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu." jawab Yongsun dengan polosnya, dan membuahkan tatapan tajam dari Heechul.

 _"Hyung, aku ingin berbicara dengannya."_

"Changkamman..."

Yongsun menoleh ke arah Heechul sambil menyodorkan ponselnya pada Heechul.

"Dia ingin berbicara denganmu." kata Yongsun.

Heechul tidak menjawab apapun. Dia memilih untuk memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela dan melihat jalanan diluar. Melihat sikap Heechul, Yongsun hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Dia tidak mau berbicara denganmu." ujar Yongsun berbicara pada ponselnya.

 _"Baiklah hyung, tolong aktifkan loudspeaker ponselmu."_

Yongsun segera menekan tombol loudspeaker pada ponselnya.

"Sudah."

 _"Chagiya, pulanglah."_

Heechul yang mendengar suara dari ponsel Yongsun tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Dia masih bertahan untuk diam dan memandang jalanan diluar.

 _"Aku tahu kau pasti marah padaku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Pulang. Sekarang. Aku tidak menerima bantahan apapun. Jika kau tidak pulang ke apartemen, kau akan tahu akibatnya."_

Tuut...tuutt..tuuttt...

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, panggilan tersebut pun segera diputus oleh sang penelpon. Yongsun pun segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku, lalu menoleh ke arah Heechul.

"Mm... Jadi, bagaimana?"

Heechul pun mengela nafasnya. sebenarnya dia masih merasa sangat kesal, namun dia tahu dengan jelas jika ancaman yang ditujukan padanya tadi bukan sekedar main-main.

"Hhh... Ke apartemen, hyung."

Yongsun pun hanya mengulum senyum

"Ternyata The All Mighty Heenim bisa takut juga eoh?" goda Yongsun.

"Tsk, diam kau hyung!" ujar Heechul dengan wajah masamnya.

Yongsun pun terkekeh. Sangat jarang dia bisa menggoda Heechul seperti saat ini. Yongsun pun segera memutar balik mobil mereka dan melaju ke arah apartemen yang dimaksud Heechul.

.

.

.

Brakk.

Heechu membuka pintu apartemen itu dengan kasar. Dia berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya dan melewati seseorang yang sedang duduk menunggunya di ruang tengah.

Brakk.

Lagi-lagi Heechul membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar. Di dalam kamar, dia membuang tas nya sembarangan lalu memilih untuk duduk dipinggir ranjang membelakangi pintu masuk. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal dengan berbagai umpatan yang mengalir lancar dari mulutnya. Tiba-tiba...

Grepp.

"Mianhe, chagiya~" ucap seseorang yang kini sedang memeluk Heechul dari belakang.

"Lepas." ucap Heechul dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku."

"Baiklah Jungsoo-ssi, apa pembelaanmu."

Jungsoo? Ya benar. Jungsoo, atau yang lebih kita kenal sebagai Leeteuk, leader Super Junior, adalah namjachingu dari seorang Kim Heechul. Yah, memang tidak banyak yang mengetahui hubungan mereka, hanya SM family dan keluarga mereka. Sudah lima tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tepatnya setelah Hankyung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Super Junior dan menghakhiri hubungannya dengan Heechul secara sepihak, disaat itulah Leeteuk selalu ada di samping Heechul untuk menghiburnya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ternyata benih-benih cinta mulai bersemi diantara mereka. Namun awalnya Heechul sempat ragu ketika Leeteuk menyatakan perasaannya dan meminta Heechul menjadi kekasihnya, karena dia tidak ingin menyakiti Kangin. Namun Leeteuk segera menarik Kangin ke hadapan Heechul untuk menjelaskan jika hubungan mereka hanya sebatas hyung dongsaeng dan tidak lebih. Sejak itulah Leetuk resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Heechul.

Dan saat ini, Leeteuk yakin jika Heechul sangat marah kepadanya. Terbukti dengan sikap dingin Heechul dan Heechul yang menyebut nama aslinya. Namun, menghadapi kemarahan seorang Kim Heechul bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Leeteuk. Percayalah, dia sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

"Baiklah chagiya, jadi apa yang ingin kau tahu , heum?" tanya Leeteuk masih sambil memeluk Heechul.

"Kenapa kau menerima tawaran itu?" tanya Heechul dengan nada dingin.

"Demi Super Junior tentu saja." jawab Leeteuk.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ne chagiya. Karena Super Junior saat ini sedang vakum, jadi aku menerima job apapun yang ditawarkan padaku agar nama Super Junior tidak tenggelam. Begitu juga denganmu, kan? Kau tampil di berbagai acara demi menjaga nama Super Junior. Dan aku yakin, begitu pula dengan Kangin, Yesung, Wookie, dan Kyunnie." jelas Leeteuk sambil menciumi rambut pink Heechul.

"Hmm. Lalu, kenapa harus dengan Kangin?"

"Aigoo, chagiya ku ini cemburu kepada Kangin, heum? Chagiya, hanya kau yang aku cintai. Bahkan aku selalu terang-terangan melumat habis bibirmu di Super Camp. Atau, kau mengharapkanku berbuat lebih?" canda Leeteuk.

Heechul pun memberikan tatapan tajam kepada kekasihnya, dan Leeteuk yang ditatap hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Baiklah..baiklah... Alasanku mengajak Kangin, karena hanya dia yang memungkinkan untuk ku ajak."

Mendengar jawaban Leeteuk, Heechul hanya mengernyit heran.

"Bukankah masih ada member yang lain dan aku?"

Heechul nampaknya tidak rela jika Leeteuk pergi dengan Kangin. Bukan karena dia meragukan Leeteuk, namun karena dia tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa ELF lebih sering memasangkan Leeteuk dengan Kangin. Bahkan mereka menobatkan Leeteuk sebagi eomma dan Kangin sebagai appa di Super Junior. Dengan pergi nya mereka berdua, Heechul yakin jika nanti media sosial dibanjiri dengan KangTeuk shipper.

Seolah mengerti kegelisahan Heechul, Leeteuk pun mengecup singkat pipi Heechul dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Nugu, heum? Kyuhyun? Aku tidak mau menghadapi kuda bersenjata yang mengamuk. Yesung? Seperti yang kau tahu chagiya, dia tidak akan pernah mau berpisah dengan ponselnya. Ryeowook? Aku yakin dia sangat bersemangat jika ku ajak, namun tentu saja si kepala besar itu tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya terluka. Lalu kau? Aku yakin jika chagiya ku ini tidak akan mau kulit seputih susunya tergores sedikitpun. Aku benar kan?" jelas Leeteuk sambil mulai mengecupi leher jenjang Heechul.

Heechul pun mulai menggeliat karena risih dengan kegiatan Leeteuk yang terus menciumi lehernya, namun dia tidak berusaha menghentikan kekasihnya itu.

"Ja-jangan sok tahu! Sesekali kurasa sshhh... tak apa memiliki sedikit goresan. La-lagipula aku iniiihh... namja jika kauuhh... lupa!" ujar Heechul sambil terus menggeliat resah atas perlakuan Leeteuk yang kini sudah mulai meraba tubuhnya.

Mendengar perkataan Heechul, Leeteuk pun menghentikan kegiatannya tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Heechul. Dia menatap kekasih cantiknya dari samping.

"Cantik." ujar Leeteuk.

Heechul pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Leeteuk, membuat wajah mereka berada sangat dekat. Mereka saling bertatapan, dan wajah Heechul seketika memerah melihat wajah tampan sang kekasih dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Melihat wajah Heechul yang memerah, Leeteuk pun tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Chagiya, nae sarang, my love, dengarkan aku, meskipun kau mau ikut, aku tidak akan rela membiarkan namja cantikku ini tergores sedikitpun. Lagipula..."

Leeteuk sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, sengaja membuat Heechul penasaran.

"Lagipula apa?" tanya Heechul.

Leeteuk pun menyeringai tampan sebelum menjawab Heechul.

"Lagipula, aku lebih rela jika tubuhmu mulus mu ini penuh dengan kiss mark dariku."

"Yak, eumpph..."

Sebelum Heechul sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Leetauk sudah menyambar bibir pink alami sang kekasih dan mulai menindihnya. Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah desahan dan erangan dari kamar tersebut.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

.

Dorm mewah itu terlihat lengang, namun jika didengar dengan seksama, terdengar suara tombol joystick yang ditekan dengan cepat dan saling bersahutan dari sebuah kamar di dorm itu.

"Yak, Kim Kyu, aku akan mengalahkanmu!" ujar Heechul dengan tangan yang terus menenkan tombol joystick dengan lihai.

"Terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk bisa menang melawan GaemKyu, hyung." sahut Kyuhyun sambil terus menekan joysticknya.

Heechul pun kewalahan menghadapi seorang master game seperti Kyuhyun, namun bukan Kim Heechul namanya jika dia kalah begitu saja.

"Omo! Kyu, Siwon menghubungimu!" pekik Heechul.

Mendengar nama kuda tercintanya disebut, Kyuhyun pun refleks menoleh untuk melihat ponsel yang tergeletak disebelahnya tanpa mem-pause game nya. Heechul pun menyeringai, dia tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Yeay! Aku menang...!" sorak Heechul.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kasar, karena termakan tipuan murahan Heechul.

"Kau curang, Kim Heechul!" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Hahahahahaha... Yang penting aku menang! Ayo Kim Kyu, kita mulai lagi!" ajak Heechul.

"Shireo!"

Heechul pun hanya menggendikkan bahunya dan kembali memulai permainan sendiri. Kyuhyun memilih untuk membuka akun twitternya yang selama ini sering terabaikan. Saat sedang asik menjelajah twitternya, tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak saat melihat postingan terbaru dari sang leader, yaitu foto kaki sang leader yang penuh dengan luka. Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke arah Heechul yang sedang asik bermain game.

"Chul hyung, apa kau tahu jika hari ini Teuki hyung pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, dia sudah menghubungiku semalam untuk memberitahukannya. Wae?"

"Apa kau juga tahu kalau dia tidak baik-baik saja, hyung?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul.

Dia pun segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan melupakan gamenya.

"Lihat ini!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan foto kaki Leeteuk.

Heechul pun membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat foto kaki Leeteuk yang penuh dengan luka. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan dorm untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Clek.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan Leeteuk pun memasuki apartemennya. Didalam, dia mendapati namja cantiknya tengah duduk bersedekap dengan wajah tertekuk di ruang tengah. Leeteuk tahu jika saat ini kekasihnya kesal karena melihat foto kaki penuh luka yang dia posting. Leeteuk pun tidak ambil pusing, dia malah dengan sengaja menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Heechul dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang namja cantik.

"Chagiya, aku pulang..." bisik Leeteuk tepat di telinga Heechul.

"..."

Heechul tidak memberikan respon apapun. Dia tetap memandang lurus kedepan tanpa memperdulikan Leeteuk yang kini malah meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Heechul. Leeteuk mengambil sebelah tangan Heechul dan meletakkannya di kepalanya, meminta Heechul mengelus rambutnya, sementara tangan Heechul yang lain dia genggam dan diletakkan tepat diatas dada kirinya.

"Chagiya, aku sangat lelah..." keluh Leeteuk dengan mata terpejam.

Heechul pun menunduk dan dia mendapati wajah malaikat kekasih tampannya terlihat sangat kelelahan. Heechul pun mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus pelan rambut halus Leeteuk, membuat Leeteuk tersenyum masih dengan mata terpejam.

Cukup lama mereka saling terdiam dalam keheningan, sampai tiba-tiba Leeteuk merasa ada air yang menetes ke wajahnya. Leeteuk pun segera membuka matanya dan dia terkejut mendapati namja cantiknya tengah berlinang air mata. Leeteuk pun segera bangkit dan memeluk sang kekasih. Heechul pun membalas pelukan Leeteuk dengan erat. Hati Leeteuk terasa tersayat melihat Heechul menangis. Kekasihnya ini bukan tipe namja yang mudah menangis, tapi kali ini kekasihnya bahkan sampai terisak keras karena dirinya.

"Uljima chagiya... Nan gwenchana..." ucap Leeteuk pelan sambil mengelus pelan punggung namja cantiknya, berusaha menenangkan.

"Hiks... Kakimu terluka hiks... begitu banyak, hiks... dan kau bilang hiks... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Heechul sambil melepas pelukan Leeteuk dan menatap Leeteuk dengan sebal.

"Kekeke... Hanya karena kakiku terluka, bisa membuat seorang Kim Heechul menangis tersedu? Aigoo... Manisnya nae chagiya..." goda Leeteuk sambil kembali hendak memeluk Heechul, yang segera ditepis oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Tsk, aku tidak sedang bercanda Park Jungsoo!" bentak Heechul.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lembut menghadapi kemarahan Heechul.

"Aku sungguh tidak apa chagiya... Meskipun banyak, itu semua hanya luka kecil karena tergores dedaunan. Lagipula sebelum pulang tadi Yongsun hyung sudah membawaku ke dokter. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, nae chagiya..." jelas Leeteuk sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Heechul kemudian mengecupnya lembut, membuat pipi putih itu bersemu merah.

"Benar kau sudah tidak apa?" tanya Heechul ingin memastikan.

Leeteuk yang melihat wajah cantik namjanya memerah karena menanis pun merasa gemas dan tanpa menjawab, dia melumat bibir manis Heechul. Awalnya Heechul kaget dengan tindakan Leeteuk namun tidak menunggu lama, dia pun segera membalas lumatan sang kekasih. Mereka terus saling melumat sebagai bentuk penyaluran rasa rindu, sampai tanpa disadari Heechul, Leeteuk sudah menindihnya di sofa itu. Karena merasa nafasnya habis, Heechul pun menepuk pelan dada Leeteuk dan Leeteuk pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hhh... Kauhh.. Belum... Menjawabhh pertanyaankuhh..." ujar Heecchul dengan nafas tersengal akibat ciuman luar biasa Leeteuk.

"Kau masih bertanya? Bukankah ciumanku tadi telah menjawabnya, chagiya?" goda Leeteuk, membuat wajah Heechul semakin memerah.

Tanpa aba-aba, Leeteuk pun segera menyerang leher jenjang Heechul, membuat Heechul menggeliat pelan.

"Yeobo... Bu-bukankahhh... Kakimu sedang terlukaahh..." ucap Heechul di tengah desahannya.

Leeteuk mengangkat sedikit kepalanya sebelum menjawab "Kakiku yang terluka chagiya, tetapi apa yang berada diantara kakiku sangat-sangat sehat." ujar Leeteuk sambil menempelkan juniornya yang ternyata sudah menegang dibalik celananya ke paha Heechul dan menyeringai tampan.

Melihat Leeteuk yang menyeringai tampan, Heechul pun balas menyeringai cantik.

"Baiklah, tunjukkan padaku kalau dia sangat-sangat sehat." ujar Heechul sambil dengan sengaja lututnya menyenggol junior Leeteuk yang dirasa semakin mengeras, membuat Leeteuk menggeram pelan.

"Dengan senang hati, chagiya..."

Leeteuk pun langsung kembali menyambar bibir Heechul dan dimulailah pergulatan panas di atas sofa diruang tengah itu.

"Sarenghae nae cinderella..."

"Nado saranghae nae cheonsa..."

 **FIN**

Hohohohohoho...

Mwoya ige?

RnR please...


	2. Music Video

**Music Video**

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu lewat tengah malam, namun Leeteuk belum memejamkan matanya. Leeteuk mengeratkan pelukannya kepada namja yang sedang terlelap disebelahnya, membuat tubuh polos keduanya semakin menempel di bawah selimut tebal yang menutupinya. Leeteuk tidak pernah bosan menatapi paras cantik kekasihnya tersebut. Siapa yang menyangka jika The Almighty Kim Heechul yang lekat dengan image "bermulut pedas" bisa terlihat seperti sangat manis saat sedang tertidur seperti saat ini. Leeteuk pun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat lembut bibir tipis yang kini telah membengkak tersebut. Lama kelamaan, lumatan Leeteuk menjadi semakin dalam dan membuat Heechul terbangun.

"Eumh... apa yang kau lakukan yeobo?" tanya Heechul dengan suara yang terdengar serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak saat "bermain" bersama Leeteuk beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Menciummu." jawab Leeteuk.

"Tsk." Heechul berdecak pelan mendengar jawaban terlalu jujur sang kekasih.

Wajah Heechul pun memerah, dan dia memilih untuk memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah memerah di ceruk leher kekasihnya tersebut, sedangkan Leeteuk hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya yang hanya akan bersikap manja saat mereka sedang berdua saja.

"Chagiya, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hmm?"

"Bukankah tadi siang kau syuting pembuatan MV untuk single duetmu dengan Whein-ssi?"

"Ahh! Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu!" ujar Heechul bersemangat.

Dia pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Leeteuk dan dengan cepat mendudukkan dirinya, dan seketika itu pula dia mengaduh keras.

"Arrghh..."

"Chagiya? Gwenchanayo?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Kau pikir?" desis Heechul sambil melirik Leeteuk sadis.

Leeteuk pun hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran terbaiknya. Heechul tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia mencintai namja yang memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Di luar kamar mereka, Leeteuk adalah sosok leader yang sangat menyayangi semua membernya, berwibawa, ramah, murah senyum, dan sangat baik hati yang bahkan dijuluki 'malaikat' oleh ELF, namun ketika di dalam kamar, hanya Heechul lah yang tahu seberapa 'nakal dan liar' nya sosok 'malaikat' tersebut. Sangat berkebalikan dengan dirinya yang terliat kasar, cuek, bermulut tajam, dan suka seenaknya, namun di dalam kamar, dirinya menjadi sosok yang manis dan manja.

Heechul pun meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja di samping ranjang mereka. Dia mengotak atik ponselnya sebentar, lalu memberikannya kepada Leeteuk.

"Ini hasil syuting MV tadi." ujar Heechul.

Leeteuk pun segera mengambil ponsel Heechul dan mulai menontonnya.

Video dimulai dengan adegan dimana Heechul memberikan Whein, sang partner duet, sebuah jaket biru untuk dikenakan. Kemudian adegan berlanjut ketika mereka sedang jalan berdua dibawah pohon cherry blossom yang sedang bersemi. Leeteuk melihat video tersebut dengan seksama dalam diam. Keseluruhan video tersebut menampilkan adegan manis sepasang kekasih yang tengah berkencan, namun ternyata di akhir, Heechul hanyalah khayalan sang yeoja.

Heechul harap-harap cemas menunggu reaksi Leeteuk. Dia sangat khawatir jika Leeteuk akan marah melihat adegannya berkencan dengan Whein. Namun, dugaan Heechul ternyata salah. Setelah video tersebut selesai ditayangkan, Leeteuk malah tertawa terbahak, membuat Heechul bingung.

"Yak! Apa yang kau tertawakan? Seharusnya kau menangis, karena endingnya sangat menyedihkan!" ucap Heechul sambil memukuli Leeteuk yang sibuk tertawa.

"Hahahaha... daebak!" ujar Leeteuk sebelum kemudian melanjutkan tawanya.

"Yak! Park Jungsoo! Apa yang sebenarnya kau tertawakan?" omel Heechul yang mulai kesal karena Leeteuk belum berhenti tertawa.

"Hahahha... mianhe chagiya..." ucap Leeteuk setelah bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Apa aktingku buruk?" tanya Heechul khawatir.

Cup.

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Kau terlihat sangat natural, chagiya..." ucap Leeteuk setelah mengecup singkat bibir Heechul.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu tertawa?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Kau."

"Aku? Yak! Kau bilang tadi aktingku bagus, tapmmmhh..."

Leeteuk segera melumat bibir Heechul untuk menghentikan ocehan kekasih cantiknya tersebut. Heechul yang awalnya kaget pun segera menyambut baik perang bibir dan lidah tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, Leeteuk pun menyudahi lumatannya karena dirasa Heechul sudah kehabisan nafas. Heechul pun terengah dengan mulut terbuka dan saliva yang berceceran didagunya. Leeteuk pun memebersihkan dagu Heechul dengan telapak tangannya, kemudian mengecup pelan bibir yang sudah sangat membengkak itu.

"Chagiya, dengar! Aku menertawakanmu karena wajah cantikmu. Wajahmu terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari Whein-ssi. Aku tertawa karena di MV tersebut aku seolah bukan melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan, tetapi aku melihat dua yeoja yang sedang bersenang-senang bersama. Kau terlalu cantik untuk disandingkan dengan yeoja manapun, chagiya..." jelas Leeteuk.

Heechul yakin jika wajahnya pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk tersebut. Meskipun di depan kamera dirinya selalu menyombongkan wajah cantiknya, namun ketika Leeteuk yang memujinya, dia selalu memerah.

"Be-benarkah begitu?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne. Lihat saja nanti, jika MV itu sudah di rilis, aku yakin semua komentar netizen akan berisi pujian untuk wajah cantik namjaku ini." ujar Leeteuk sambil mulai mengecupi leher Heechul, membuat Heechul menggeliat resah.

"Yah! Yeobohh, apahh yang kauhh lakukanhh..?" ujar Heechul sambil susah payah menahan desahannya.

Leeteuk pun menghentikan aksinya sejenak untuk menjawab, "Menghamilimu."

Selanjutnya yang terdengar di kamar itu hanyalah suara desahan dan erangan yang saling bersahutan.

.

TeukChul

.

Keesokan harinya.

Heechul ditemani Jungmo, mendatangi produser yang kemarin membantunya dalam pembuatan MV nya bersama Whein.

"Mianhe jika kami mengganggu waktu anda Jeongmin-ssi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bi-"

"Jeongmin-ssi, aku ingin syuting ulang untuk MV yang kemarin." ucap Heechul tanpa basa-basi, menyela ucapan Jungmo dan membuat Jungmo mendesah pasrah melihat tingkah laku hyung bar-bar nya ini.

"Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba, Heechul-ssi?" tanya Jeongmin, sang produser.

"Seseorang mengatakan jika aktingku jelek. Maka dari itu aku ingin mengubahnya." ketus Heechul.

"Tapi Heechul-ssi, kita tidak bisa begitu saja melakukan syuting ulang karena dana yang dianggarkan untuk syuting MV kemarin sudah tidak tersisa." jelas sang PD berusaha sabar.

Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin meneriaki namja cantik didepannya ini, karena dengan seenaknya mengacau. Namun mengingat yang dihadapinya saat ini adalah seorang Kim Heechul, yang menurut rumor yang beredar bahkan Lee Sooman, sang pendiri SM pun takut kepada Heechul, dia memilih untuk bersabar.

"Masalah dana? Tenang saja. Aku yang akan membayarnya." ujar Heechul dengan yakin.

Jeongmin menghela nafas pasrah.

.

"Hyung, kau yakin akan mendanai semuanya?" tanya Jungmo tidak yakin.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil, dengan Jungmo yang berada di balik kemudi.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu? Tidak mungkin Leeteuk hyung, kan? Dia kan sangat pelit."

Plakk.

Heechul pun menepuk keras kepala bagian belakang Jungmo, membuat namja itu mengaduh keras.

"Jalankan saja mobilnya!"

Kemudian Heechul pun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeobseyo..." terdengar jawaban dari seberang telpon.

"Yeobseyo, Siwonnie..."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

Sebenernya ff ini udah bikin sejak MV heenim baru keluar, tapi baru sempet posting XD

Mianhe, bukannya mau ngejelekin Whein, ini cuma untuk kepentingan cerita ajah kok...

Oiya, kalo ada moment baru TeukChul yang cucok, tolong kasih info ya...

Review please?


	3. naughty

Leeteuk memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah gontai. Hari itu setelah dia menyelesaikan jadwal terakhirnya di Sukira, dia langsung pulang ke aprtemennya tanpa menghiraukan ajakan makan bersama dari sang manager. Akhir-akhir ini kondisi kesehatannya memang menurun, karena jadwalnya yang gila-gilaan. Bahkan kemarin dia sempat ketakutan karena kehilangan suaranya, bahkan namja cantiknya sampai menangis histeris, beruntung suaranya dapat kembali setelah mendapat suntikan obat dengan dosis tinggi dari dokter.

Leeteuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk di ruang tengah, terlalu malas untuk meneruskan langkahnya memasuki kamar. Apartemannya sangat sepi, dia yakin jika namjanya belum pulang saat ini. Leeteuk pun memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang lelah. Setelah beberapa saat, diapun kembali membuka matanya dan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. Hari ini dia belum sempat mengecek akun SNS nya.

Leeteuk memang selalu menyempatkan diri setiap harinya untuk mengecek akun SNS nya. Dia tidak ingin tertinggal berita apapun mengenai dirinya dan Super Junior. Setelah beberapa saat memandangi layar ponselnya, Leeteuk pun tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah video singkat. Setelah melihatnya beberapa kali, dia pun memilih untuk menyudahi kegiatannya dan kembali memjamkan matanya, berusaha meredam emosinya.

Cklek.

Pintu apartemen kembali terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja cantik yang telah merubah rambut sebahunya yang semula berwarna pink menjadi hitam kembali dengan raut wajah lelah. Namun saat melihat sosok kekasihnya di sofa ruang tengah, membuat rasa lelahnya hilang seketika. Dia pun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah kekasihnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja di bahu sang kekasih.

"Yeobo, aku pulang..." ujarnya pelan sambil mendusal manja.

Biasanya Leeteuk dengan senang hati meladeni sikap manja sang kekasih selelah apapun tubuhnya. Dia akan memeluk erat tubuh ramping itu sambil menciumi rambut kekasihnya untuk saling berbagi rasa nyaman. Namun, tidak untuk saat ini. Dirinya sangat kesal dengan kekasih cantiknya itu. Heechul, sang namja cantik pun heran dengan sang kekasih. Tidak biasanya namja tampannya bersikap dingin seperti ini kepadanya, kecuali jika dia mengumbar skinship dengan orang lain.

"Yeobo-ya... ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja, eoh?" tanya Heechul sambil mengguncang tubuh Leeteuk.

Sementara Leeteuk terus diam dengan mata terpejam. Dirinya tidak ingin melampiaskan amarahnya kepada kekasih cantiknya, karena dia menyadari jika dia bisa lepas kendali jika sedang marah dan dia tidak mau menyakiti namjanya ini. Sampai tiba-tiba...

Cupp.

Leeteuk merasa sesuatu yang lembab dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya, membuatnya otomatis membuka matanya. Saat matanya terbuka, dia mendapati wajah namja cantiknya berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, matanya terpejam seolah sangat menikmati ciuman sepihak tersebut.

"Arghh!" karena merasa kesal ciumannya tidak kunjung dibalas, Heechul pun menggigit bibir Leeteuk dengan keras, membuat Leeteuk kontan membuka mulutnya dan Heechul segera memasukkan lidahnya.

Mendapat perlakuan nakal sang uke, Leeteuk pun tidak bisa tinggal diam, dia pun membalas ciuman tersebut dengan sangat panas dan dia dapat merasakan jika namja cantiknya menyeriangai dalam ciuman mereka. Mereka pun terus berciuman panas selama beberapa saat, sampai tanpa sadar kini Heechul sudah berada di dalam posisi berbaring di atas karpet tebal di ruang tengah itu dengan Leeteuk yang berada di atasnya. Leeteuk pun melepas ciuman panas mereka saat dirasa namjanya sudah kehabisan napas.

"Yeoh..boh... sebenarnyahh... adahh... apaahh..." ucap Heechul dengan napas yang masih terngah akibat ciuman panas mereka.

"Kau tidak sadar, eoh? Hari ini kau sangat nakal, chagiya..." ucap Leeteuk dengan suaranya yang dibuat berat.

Heechul menggigit bibirnya. Dirinya merasa _turn on_ saat mendengar suara sexy kekasih tampannya ini.

" _Fuck! Mendengar suaranya saja, membuatku ingin dimasuki!" maki Heechul dalam hati._

Tanpa ingin tahu alasan kemarahan Leeteuk sebelumnya, Heechul pun memilih untuk menggoda kekasihnya untuk bercinta dengannya. Kebutuhan lubangnya saat ini lebih penting daripada apapun.

"Benarkah Chullie nakal, yeobo?" tanya Heechul dengan mata yang mengerjap polos.

"Ne, Chullie sangat nakal hari ini." jawab Leeteuksambil mengusap lembut pipi namja dibawahnya.

"Lalu, apakah Chullie akan dihukum?" tanya heechul sambil mulai membuka kancing kemeja Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja! Anak nakal harus dihukum!" jawab Leeteuk dengan mulutnya yang mulai mengecupi leher mulus sang namja cantik.

"Tapi... Chullie takut..."

"Takut?"

"Ne, Chullie takut tidak mau berhenti dihukum olehmu, yeobo..." ucap Heechul dengan suara yang dibuat manja.

Leeteuk pun menyeringai tampan mendengar perkataan kekasihnya.

"As you wish, chagiya..." ucap Leeteuk yang langsung menyambar kembali bibir merah yang telah membengkak itu.

Dan sepanjang malam itu, apartemen hyung tertua di Super Junior itu di penuhi dengan suara pekikan dan desahan Heechul serta geraman Leeteuk.

Pukul 11.00 a.m

Heechul membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah mendapat kesadarannya, dia pun menyadari jika saat ini dia tengah dipeluk dengan posesif oleh kekasihnya yang masih terlelap dari belakang. Dirinya tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam. Selalu seperti ini. Hanya satu cara untuk mengalihkan seorang Leeteuk yang sedang marah kepadanya, mengajaknya bercinta. Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan malam dengan bercinta, dan mereka baru berhenti saat matahari terbit.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan kejadian sebelum mereka bercinta. Leeteuk yang marah kepadanya. Heechul yakin jika kemarahan sang kekasih berasal dari berita di SNS nya. Dia pun meraih ponsel Leeteuk yang tergeletak di bawah sofa, dan seketika dia meringis, karena ternyata bagian selatan tubuhnya masih saling beratut dengan milik kekasihnya. Sambil menahan rasa perih, Heechul membuka akun SNS Leeteuk, dan dia mendapati video singkat dimana dia menggunakan wig berponi dengan rambut yang diangkat tinggi, serta video lain dimana dia memamerkan paha mulusnya karena duduk menyilangkan kaki saat menggunakan rok mini.

"Sekarang sudah tau apa kesalahanmu, hm?" tiba-tiba Leeteuk bersuara.

Heechul pun sangat kaget dan secara refleks menoleh ke belakang. Seketika dia meringis, karena melihat tatapan tajam sang kekasih serta lubangnya yang masih dipenuhi oleh kejantanan Leeteuk.

"A-aku bi-bisa menjelaskannya..." ujar Heechul dengan terbata, karena merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun! Sudah berulang kali aku tegaskan jika aku tidak suka milikku dilihat oleh orang lain! Tapi kau malah memperlihatkannya di acara televisi yang mungkin dilihat oleh semua orang!" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada dingin.

Heechul pun mendesah pasrah. Saat ini, Leeteuk benar-benar marah kepadanya.

" _Haahh... sepertinya aku harus kembali mengulang cara yang semalam." batin Heechul._

"Mianhe yeobo..." ucap Heechul manja sambil melukis pola abstrak dengan telunjuknya di dada telanjang Leeteuk.

"Chullie berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Chullie akan jadi anak baik..." lanjut Heechul dengan mata mengerjap polos.

"Benarkah?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne. Chullie akan menjadi anak baik yang menuruti semua keinginan nae yeobo." jawab Heechul sambil dengan sengaja menggerakkan bokongnya, membuat sesuatu di dalamnya mengeras dan membesar.

"Baiklah. Jadilah anak baik chagiya... karena aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mengandung Park Junior." ucap Leeteuk sambil menyeringai tampan.

"Yak! Aku namja! Mana bisa mengandung!" ucap Heechul.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja sekarang?" goda Leeteuk dan dia pun segera memulai kembali sesi bercinta mereka sepanjang hari itu.

" _Semoga lubangku baik-baik saja setelah ini... Tsk, kalau saja ELF tahu jika sosok yang mereka anggap 'malaikat tanpa sayap' adalah seorang pervert...Tapi, sayangnya aku mencintai makhluk pervert berwujud 'malaikat tanpa sayap' ini... Saranghae Park Jungsoo, nae yeobo..."_

 **FIN**

 **For you the silent readers, can you please leave some review?**


	4. My Son

**My Son!**

 **.**

SVT Practice Room

Para member seventeen sedang berkumpul di ruang latihan. Mereka berencana untuk meng-cover lagu Super Junior yang berjudul 'U' sebagai pendukung promosi single terbaru mereka yang berjudul 'Pretty U'. Saat ini mereka tengah memutuskan member yang akan mewakili member Super Junior.

"Baiklah, yang merasa dirinya memiliki kemiripan dengan Super Junior sunbaenim, silahkan mengajukan diri." ucap S'Coups kepada semua membernya.

"Aku mengajukan diri menjadi Siwon sunbaenim." ucap Woozi sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Serentak member seventeen menoleh ke arah Woozi, dan dalam hitungan detik mereka semua terbahak.

"Yak! Kenapa kaian semua tertawa, eoh? Apa yang lucu?" omel Woozi yang merasa ditertawakan oleh member grupnya.

"Mianhe Woozi hyung, tapi kurasa dengan tubuh imutmu ini, kau lebih cocok menjadi Ryeowook sunbaenim. Kalian sama-sama imut." ucap Dino, sang magnae, sambil terkekeh.

"Benar, Woozi-ya... kau lebih cocok menjadi Ryeowook sunbaenim." ucap member lain ikut membenarkan.

Woozi pun hanya terdiam sambil memajukan bibirnya. Bukannya dia tidak suka menjadi Ryeowook, hanya saja dia tidak terima jika alasannya menjadi Ryeowook adalah karena ukuran tubuhnya. Sang leader yang menyadari itu pun segera mengambil tindakan karena khawatir para membernya akan saling salah paham.

"Memberdeul, tolong tenang..." ucap S'Coups.

Para member seventeen yang masih terkekeh pun memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada sang leader.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti memiliki pilihan sunbae favorite masing-masing, tapi aku khawatir jika di antara kalian ada yang memiliki pilihan yang sama. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk mengadakan audisi agar pemilihan ini adil." ucap S'Coups dengan bijak.

Para member saling bertukar pandangan, lalu kemudian mereka pun mengangguk. Maka audisi pun dimulai. Diawali dengan audisi untuk mewakili Siwon. Wonwoo, Jeonghan, dan Mingyu mengajukan diri. Mereka bertiga menirukan gesture Siwon yang fenomenal, dan pemenangnya adalah Wonwoo, yang menirukan cara Siwon melempar pakaian seperti bermain basket.

Semua member dengan antusias mengikuti audisi, kecuali satu orang. Dia duduk dengan tenang di sudut ruangan memperhatikan teman-temannya. Sang leader pun bingung dengan salah satu membernya itu.

"Jun, kenapa kau berdiam diri disana? Kau tidak tertarik untuk ikut serta?" tanya S'Coups dengan agak berteriak dari tengah ruangan.

Semua member menoleh ke arah Junhui, menunggu jawaban. Namun bukan menjawab, Junhui malah mengeluarkan kipas tradisional kecil dari tasnya. Kemudian dia membenarkan posisi duduknya, lalu membuka kipas tersebut sambil memasang pose ala Kim Heechul.

"Untuk apa aku repot-repot mengikuti audisi itu, bukankah hasilnya sudah sangat jelas?" ucap Junhui dengan percaya dirinya.

05 Mei 2016

M Countdown

Seventeen meng-cover lagu 'U' milik Super Junior dengan sangat sempurna. Semua yang menonton memuji penampilan mereka. Namun ada satu orang yang mendapat pujian lebih, yaitu Jun. Para penonton dan netizen memuji Junhui karena dia menirukan seorang Kim Heechul dengan sangat sempurna, bahkan seringai kecil di sudut bibir khas Kim Heechul pun dilakukannya. Seventeen pun merasa senang karena telah berhasil membawakan lagu sunbae mereka dengan sukses.

.

Hari itu setelah menyelesaikan jadwal terakhirnya, Leeteuk pun bergegas pulang. Dia segera menaiki mobil dan duduk di kursi depan di sebelah sang manager yang bertugas mengemudi. Hari itu Leeteuk merasa sangat lelah, dia sama sekali belum sempat membuka akun SNS nya sama sekali. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha beristirahat selama di perjalanan. Tiba-tiba lagu 'Sarang' terdengar dari ponselnya. Leeteuk pun segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat dulu ponselnya, karena lagu duet nya bersama kekasihnya itu hanya dipasang khusus untuk sang kekasih.

"Ne, chagiya..." ucap Leeteuk saat menerima panggilan.

" _Yeobo, kau dimana? Sudah pulang?"_

"Ne, aku sedang di perjalanan pulang. Waeyo?"

" _Jemput aku di depan gedung KBS."_

"Kau sendirian? Kemana manager hyung?"

" _Ya, aku sendirian. Manager hyung dipanggil untuk menghadap sajangnim tadi."_

"Omo! Baiklah aku akan segera kesana! Chagiya, berhati-hatilah! Jika ada ahjussi mesum yang menggodamu, tendang saja selangkangannya lalu berteriak sekencang mungkin!"

Leeteuk memang sangat protektif kepada kekasih cantiknya itu. Sepertinya dia lupa jika kekasihnya itu adalah seorang The All Mighty Kim Heechul.

" _Yak pabbo! Siapa yang berani mengganggu seorang Kim Heechul? Lagi pula aku namja jika kau lupa! Cepatlah, disini mulai dingin!"_

"Arraso. Tunggulah, sebentar lagi aku sampai!"

" _Jika dalam sepuluh menit kau belum datang, tidak ada 'jatah' selama sebulan."_

Pip.

Panggilan itu diputuskan secara sepihak oleh sang kekasih. Leeteuk pun memucat mengingat kata-kata terakhir kekasih cantiknya.

"Hyung, kita ke KBS!"

"Mwo?"

"Palli...palli... kesejahteraan juniorku tercancam!"

.

Sementara itu Heechul tegah terkekeh setelah memutuskan panggilannya tadi. Dia yakin jika sang kekasih saat ini tengah kalang kabut mendengar ancamannya. Lagi pula dia tidak serius dengan ancamannya tadi. Mana mungkin dia tahan untuk tidak disentuh malaikat tampannya itu selama satu bulan.

Selama menunggu kekasihnya datang, Heechul pun membuka akun SNS nya. Dia tidak terkejut ketika akun SNS nya dibanjiri oleh ribuan notif, sudah hal biasa bagi dia dan para member Suju lainnya jika akun mereka dibanjiri ribuan notif setiap harinya. Namun kali ini ada yang aneh. Sebagian besar notif di akun SNS nya berupa link sebuah video 'Seventeen – U', dan caption yang menyertainya membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Heechul oppa, kau wajib melihat ini! Kau memiliki penerus... kkk"

"Heenim's twin, very much looks alike"

"Heenim, kenapa tidak bilang jika kau memiliki saudara kembar? lol"

"Chulie oppa, aku menunggu selca mu dengan kembaranmu, kekekeke"

" _Mwo? Kembar? Memangnya ada orang yang memiliki wajah tampan sekaligus cantik sepertiku?" batin Heechul tidak yakin._

Tidak lama kemudian mobil yang membawa Leeteuk pun tiba. Heechul mengecek jamnya, ternyata kekasihnya itu lewat satu menit dari waktu yang ditentukan. Leeteuk pun dengan tergesa keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri kekasih cantiknya.

"Lewat satu menit, yeobo..." ucap Heechul dengan senyum manisnya.

"Mwo? Benarkah? Chagiya itu bukan salahku, tapi salah manager hyung yang kurang cepat menyetirnya." ucap Leeteuk membela diri.

"Hm, tapi kau harus tetap dihukum yeobo..."

"Chagiya, jangankan satu bulan, satu hari pun aku tidak bisa tidak menyentuhmu..." rengek Leeteuk.

Heechul tidak menghiraukan ucapan Leeteuk. Dia langsung menaiki mobil yang tadi membawa Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun segera menyusul kekasihnya dan ikut duduk di kursi belakang mobil itu. Sang manager pun langsung menjalankan mobil menuju kediaman TeukChul.

"Chagiya... kau tidak serius kan memberikan hukuman padaku..." Leeteuk pun melanjutkan rengekannya.

Cup.

Heechul mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya.

"Hanya malam ini yeobo, aku sangat lelah." ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah? Hanya malam ini? Tidak jadi satu bulan?" tanya Leeteuk meyakinkan.

"Hm. Sudah berhenti membahasnya, atau aku akan berubah pikiran."

Leeteuk pun langsung diam, dia memilih untuk merangkul kekasih cantiknya dan menyandarkan kepala kekasihnya itu di pundaknya. Sementara Heechul kembali asik dengan ponselnya, melihat semua notif yang masuk.

"Yeobo, apa kau tahu jika saat ini SNS sedang ramai membicarakan seseorang yang katanya sangat mirip denganku?" tanya Heechul.

"Jinja? Aku sibuk seharian ini dan belum sempat membuka SNS. Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Molla, aku belum melihatnya. Menurut kabar dia salah satu member band rookie dan hari ini mereka membawakan lagu 'U' dan orang itu mengambil bagianku." jelas Heechul sambil memutar video itu di ponselnya.

Saat video mulai diputar, "Wow! Mereka benar-benar meniru kita!" ucap Leeteuk.

Heechul tidak menanggapi, dia tetap fokus memperhatikan layar ponselnya menanti bagainnya. Saat bagiannya ditayangkan, dia pun mem-pause video tersebut dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Omona! Yeobo, lihatlah! Kenapa dia bisa begitu tampan?" seru Heechul sambil mengguncang bahu Leeteuk.

"Bukankah itu bagianmu? Berarti namja itu yang ramai dibicarakan mirip denganmu, chagiya..."

"Oh... pantas saja dia tampan, ternyata karena dia mirip denganku!" ucap Heechul penuh percya diri.

Mereka pun menonton video tersebut sampai selesai.

Prok prok prok.

"Wah... daebak! Mereka melakukannya dengan baik! Apa nama grup mereka, chagiya?"

"Seventeen. Wah, aku tidak menyangka jika ada seseorang yang begitu mirip denganku." ucap Heechul setengah takjub.

"Yeobo, aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya aku akan mengangkatnya menjadi anakku!" seru Heechul.

"Mwoya? Bahkan malam ini aku tidak mendapat jatahku, kenapa tiba-tiba sudah punya anak?" gerutu Leeteuk.

.

07 Mei 2016

Backstage Music Core

Saat itu Seventeen baru saja menyelesaikan penampilan mereka dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang ganti. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang ganti itu terbuka dengan keras, membuat semua member Seventeen menoleh ke arah pintu. Ketika melihat sosok sunbae mereka, mereka pun segera membungkukkan tubuh mereka sedalam-dalamnya.

"Anyyeonghaseyo..." sapa Heechul, sang sunbae.

"Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim..." jawab semua member Seventeen serentak.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi kami, sunbaenim mendatangi ruang ganti kami." ucap S'Coups dengan sopan.

"Ah, tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang yang mirip denganku. Dimana dia?" tanya Heechul to the point.

"A-aku sunbaenim..." ujar Junhui sambil melangkah maju mendekati Heechul.

Heechul pun meneliti wajah Junhui sebelum berkomentar, "Tampan. Sama sepertiku!"

"Ah, kamsahamnida sunbaenim... suatu kehormatan bagiku..." ucap Jun sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Aish, tidak perlu seperti itu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Heechul.

"Namaku Junhui, sunbaenim..."

"Arasso Jun, mulai sekarang kau kuangkat menjadi anakku! Ayo kita berfoto bersama!"

Heechul pun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, sementara Junhui yang merasa gugup hanya bisa mengikuti permintaan Heechul. Setelah berfoto, Heechul pun segera mengunggahnya ke akun SNS nya, kemudian dia segera berpamitan karena ada variety show yang harus dihadirinya.

.

Malam ini Leeteuk dan Heechul pulang lebih awal. Saat ini mereka tengah berpelukan nyaman di balkon kamar mereka. Udara malam ini tidak begitu dingin, maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk berbincang mesra di balkon.

"Yeobo, tadi aku sudah bertemu dengan anak kita." ucap Heechul sambil mendusal manja di pelukan Leeteuk.

"Ne, aku sudah melihatnya dia akun SNS mu." ucap Leeteuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, bukankah kami sangat mirip?" tanya Heechul sambil mengadahkan wajahnya menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih.

"Ani. Menurutku kau tetap yang paling cantik. Berapa banyak orang pun yang dibilang mirip denganmu, bagiku hanya kau lah yang tercantik. My Cinderella. Nae chagiya. Kim Heechul. Eh, ani, tapi Park Heechul." jawab Leeteuk sambil mengecup pucuk kepala namja cantiknya.

"Tsk, gombal sekali. Lagi pula sejak kapan namaku menjadi Park?" ucap Heechul dengan ketus meskipun wajahnya kini tengah merona hebat.

"Sejak kau menerima cintaku. Sejak saat itu kau sudah kuanggap sebagai istriku." ucap Leeteuk sambil mengecup singkat bibir Heechul.

Heechul pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher kekasih tampannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona hebat. Leeteuk pun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sedang dalam mode manja.

"Saranghae Park Jungsoo..." bisik Heechul pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Leeteuk.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, chagiya..."

FIN

Molla ah...

Intinya mah cuma pengen bikin ff tentang Jun yang mirip Heenim

RnR?


End file.
